


Really Something

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [20]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method, Matt's yellow suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Foggy convinces Matt to KonMari his apartment and proceeds to roast Matt about a little something he finds deep in the closet.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Really Something

**Author's Note:**

> writer's month 2020 prompt "joy"

Matt had scoffed initially when Foggy insisted on doing the whole Marie Kondo thing. For one, he already didn’t have many possessions he’d consider superfluous. Maybe a book or two he was never going to read again.

Mostly, he’d been right. It had been worth letting Foggy have a go at all his stuff more for the commentary than any decluttering effects. Matt learned he owned a few ugly sweaters that had rightly never seen the light of day. Foggy discovered a battered deck of cards with Braille stickers leftover from their Columbia days and made Matt promise they’d reintroduce drinking games to their repertoire of recreational activities.

But what really made the night was when Foggy literally collapsed in a fit of giggles over something he’d found in the deepest recesses of Matt’s closet. “This thing!” Foggy howled.

Matt frowned, perplexed. “What is it?”

“Your old costume,” Foggy somehow got out in between huge gasps of air.

“Yeah, I got that part from the smell. Sweat never quite gets out of that material. What’s so funny?”

“Matt, were you _trying_ to enact vengeance on the rest of us with working eyeballs or what? This yellow is…,” he wracked his brain for a suitable description, “…really something.”

Matt’s lips twitched as he swallowed a laugh. “Hey, yellow is a powerful color.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Foggy said as convincingly as he could manage, which wasn’t very. He whipped out his phone to snap a picture. “God, I’ve gotta show this to Karen… She’ll die, of course. This particular spark of joy might be a little too much for her mortal heart—for anyone’s mortal heart, really.”

Matt sighed. He’d be lucky if the teasing lasted only a week.


End file.
